A disc changer of this kind uses a plurality of subtrays and a stocker, and the subtray is shaped to house both 8 and 12 cm CDc. To prevent discs from slipping out from the subtray, the pitch of shelves in the stocker on which the plurality of subtrays are housed is reduced to reduce the gap between the subtrays.
With the conventional disc slip-out prevention method for disc changers, however, discs housed in the stocker may slip out from subtrays due to the warpage or distortion of the subtrays.
It is an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive and high-quality disc changer by inserting a plurality of spacers and discs around a pair of spindles without the need for a stocker and a plurality of subtrays.